There are many applications which require that articles and/or materials be stored in containers for easy access thereto. For example, various small parts and articles are often stored in storage bins that are removable secured in some manner to a shelf, wall or other support structure. Such storage systems are found in many hardware stores and involve many different configurations.
Similar removable storage bins are used in various home and industrial shops to store various articles and materials.
In general, removable storage devices of the type referred to above allow easy access to remove articles and/or materials after removing the storage containers from their supported positions and containers. After a desired article and/or material is obtained, the storage containers can be easily restored to their stored positions.
In some situations it is convenient to provide a portable storage container which can be carried to a work site for access to the articles stored therein. For example, many construction workers, carpenters, servicemen, repairmen, etc. use plastic buckets to store and transport tools, hardware, etc. to work sites. While this use of plastic buckets is convenient, problems can arise as to organizing and storing the buckets in a work vehicle or even at a storage site. If the buckets are left on the floor of a work vehicle they can slide around while the vehicle is moving. Moreover, they can be in the way when a worker has to enter a work vehicle.
While such buckets can be stored on shelves provided in a work vehicle or otherwise hung by handles on the inner side walls of work vehicles or hung on shelf structures, such manner of storing the article or material-filled buckets is not desirable, because it may be difficult to remove or replace articles in the buckets if one merely wants to remove or replace an article or material therefrom without having to remove the buckets from their storage positions. The shelf structure and bucket handles can interfere with the removing or replacement of articles or materials form/into the buckets.
There are numerous brackets which are designed to support buckets and similar cylindrical articles as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,983 to Booth, U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,152 to Whitney, U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,859 to Hoelzel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,148 to Denaro, U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,976 to Chernewski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,693 to Blann, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,807 to York, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,822 to Caggiano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,550 to Storey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,060 to Korda, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,607 to Kisner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,525 to Good, U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,319 to Winger, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,682 to Martin and U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,636 to Tietge.
The present invention provides mounting bracket assemblies by which storage containers can be removably supported on various walls, posts and other vertical structures in a manner that allows easy access to articles and/or materials in the containers in their stored positions.